Light Up The Sky
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome looked at her hands in shock, she was small! SMALL! Not something she thought possible. It seems like her past was going to come back to find her. Though It could be a good thing for her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Light Up The Sky**_

_**Summary: Kagome looked at her hands in shock, she was small! SMALL! Not something she thought possible. It seems like her past was going to come back to find her. Though It could be a good thing for her.**_

_**Crossover: Epic/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Ronin**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome remembered the first time she met one of them...the little people. She was young and had been at the summer home her parents owned.

She met two little people, both children like herself. Kagome had saved them from a bug, and she soon learned about their world.

Kagome also learned that they called humans, 'stompers' and that she wasn't like the other ones. She could actually understand them...which isn't something that usually happens.

Kagome got close to the two little people, and was saddened when she had to leave. She promised to come back someday and see them.

And return she did...it was ten years later when Kagome returned to her childhood summer home...she had nowhere else to go. Kagome wanted to go somewhere to be alone...and this place was out of the way off everything.

After the Jewel was completed...Kagome needed to get away. Her family was all dead...and she could no longer go to the past. She needed to be somewhere away from her normal home.

The summary home was just that. It held lots of happy memories and it was surrounded by the forest. Something Kagome appreciated from her travels in the past.

Kagome knew that her being here could help her heal, though she didn't believe that all the way. She also thought she was too broken to be fixed.

She grew up too fast.

Saw too much.

Shaking her head kagome broke free of those thoughts, "I need to clear my head." She grabbed her cellphone and made her way out of the house.

A nice walk could help clear her head.

x-x-x

Kagome walked deep in the forest, she remembered this place still. Though she was older, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Things seem to have stood still here." Kagome muttered as she made her way to sit under a tree. This place was her sanctuary.

As she enjoyed the nature, Kagome couldn't help but think this forest reminded her of Inuyasha's forest.

'_This place really is like I remember it.' _She thought as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep under the tree, not knowing she was being watched.

Not knowing her life was soon going to change.

Fate still had plans for one, Kagome Higurashi, and she didn't even know it.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all liked the first chapter...I can say I kinda didn't like it. :/ yeah. I don't know why...but I didn't really like the chapter much...but I will see how this goes...**_

_**Hope you all like it. **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Light Up The Sky**_

_**Summary: Kagome looked at her hands in shock, she was small! SMALL! Not something she thought possible. It seems like her past was going to come back to find her. Though It could be a good thing for her.**_

_**Crossover: Epic/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Ronin **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Deep in the shadows looked at the sleeping girl, a smirk came to his face as he made his way through the green leaves, much to his distaste.

He had been waiting years for this girl to show up. She was going to be one of the keys to dominating the forest one and for all.

He had first heard of this stomper being close to the queen of the forest. He knew this would be his chance and getting the forest as him own.

Mandrake could use this girl to make the Queen surrender. Make her bow to him.

Nothing would stop him from it, but then one day the stomper disappeared. He had been keeping watch for the girl stomper ever since.

It has been many years since that day, but he knew the girl would return one day...he was glad for that day to be here...after waiting for so long, the day had finally come.

He made his way towards the stomper, an evil grin on his face as he got closer to the girl. She was a pretty little thing...he would give her that, but he needed her for now...maybe when he was done using her as bait he would keep her.

Stepping closer so he was almost touching the girl, he brought out a dark purple vial and poured it on her.

Within seconds of when the liquine touched her, the girl woke up making him fall to the ground with a curse.

The girl looked around, eyes narrowed as she looked around.

Mandrake gave a curse again, when the girl stood up and walked away. She wasn't going to get away from him this time. He lost track of her once before, and he wasn't going to do it again. He had been watching the house she had been staying in since he found out about her.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this. The next chapter is done...I just have to edit it. XD I now own the movie, so it will be easier to type up chapters! XD Read and Review! **_


End file.
